


Bragi

by jynx



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Porn, This is all porn, Tumblr made me do it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders comes home to a very hungry Mitchell who can't really control himself. Good thing Bragi can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldJaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJaded/gifts).



> Blame/Thank jadedmooneflowerz who kept slapping me with prompts while I was at work. Have alllllll this porn for her.

Anders didn’t mind helping Mitchell feed. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. Sometimes Mitchell would have his fangs in Anders’s throat and sometimes his thigh--depending on what Anders told him was acceptable--and every time it was like the best high in the world. Mitchell always listened when he said stop and very rarely did he ever suggest feeding. Today, however, was different. Anders didn’t know why it was different but something had definitely set Mitchell off.

The man had greeted him at the door, hungry mouth and hands, tugging Anders in close as they kissed. Mitchell made noises, wounded and needy, like nothing in the world except for Anders could ever make things right. Anders let him, keys falling from his hands, shirt and tie pushed free and down to the ground. Back against the door Mitchell pushed him, both of them leaning in as they slid to the ground. 

Mitchell’s lips grazed Anders’s throat, then the lightest rasp of fangs traced over the same skin. Anders openly moaned for him, hands threading through the curls, tugging Mitchell’s mouth closer as he tilted his head to the side. Mitchell took his time, something he never did, slowly sinking his fangs in tiny bit at a time before biting deep into Anders’s neck. The blond gasped, hand tightening in Mitchell’s hair.

“John,” Anders whispered, eyes sliding almost shut. “Gentle.”

There was no gentle, though, there were only rough hands and a hungry mouth. Anders tried to struggle, to force Mitchell’s mouth off and away, but all that happened was Mitchell grabbing him, pulling him with his supernatural strength into his lap, and drinking deeper. Anders felt blood seeping down his chest from the wound Mitchell was making. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t Mitchell. What…

Anders felt weak and then, suddenly, he didn’t. His back snapped straight and he grabbed a fistfull of Mitchell’s hair, yanking the vampire away. He looked down at his black eyed vampire and grabbed his chin.

“No,” he said, voice full of power. There was a moment of hesitation and then Mitchell’s fangs retreated but the black stayed. Anders...no. No, he was Bragi now. Bragi gave Mitchell a shake and tilted his head to the side, the blood still oozing. “Fix it.”

Mitchell made a low whining sound in the back of his throat but obediently leaned in, licking away the blood and at the wide holes he had made until they closed. Bragi let go of the curly hair and stroked it instead, soothing. The vampire leaned into Bragi more, mouthing at his neck, tongue licking over his pulse.

“No,” Bragi said, pushing Mitchell away and getting to his feet. He considered the still kneeling vampire and reached down for his tie, trying it around Mitchell’s head as a makeshift blindfold. “Come.”

Mitchell got to his feet, Bragi gripping his arm just below the elbow to lead him into the bedroom. He ran a finger along the stubbled jaw, considering. Something had set Mitchell off. Someone? It didn’t matter. It was unacceptable behaviour for one of His to behave. 

“You may be born from Hel’s thighs but you are mine,” Bragi told Mitchell, leaning in to nip at his ear. “Strip.”

Mitchell moved slowly, getting rid of his jacket, his flannel and undershirt, dropping his fingerless gloves to the floor one by one before going for his belt. Bragi stopped him, a hand on his, before Mitchell got rid of his jeans. Bragi licked his lips, going to his knees in front of his vampire, his dark love, slowly unbuttoning and then unzipping his pants. Mitchell was already aroused, his cock hard in his briefs. Bragi reached in, rubbing at the hot skin, drawing a moan from the otherwise silent man.

“Tell me what you want,” Bragi ordered.

“You,” Mitchell said, voice cracking, words coming out half growl and half groan. His hips jerked forward, pushing his cock into Bragi’s hands. “I want you. Please, please, let me have you, I need you.”

“Need, eh?” Bragi asked, leaning forward and mouthing along Mitchell’s length through the thin cotton of his briefs. “What do you know about need, child?”

“You, I,” Mitchell let his head fall back, his own neck bared to Bragi if he wanted to take it. But no, he was much more interested in other bits of Mitchell’s anatomy. He sucked and licked along the clothed cock in front of him, hands coming up to grab roughly at the vampire’s hips. He would, occasionally, move the opening of Mitchell’s briefs to lick at the slick head of his cock. Mitchell would groan, hips stuttering forward, back following the way of his head and bowing back. It was thrilling how much power he held over the vampire, this undead mortal he had little to no control of, but one who gave him the control willingly. It helped, of course, that Mitchell had drank his blood and, in turn, a little bit of Bragi was running through those veins and that desiccated heart.

Bragi rose to his feet and backed away, hands at his own belt and ripping it free with a loud crack. “Finish,” Bragi ordered and Mitchell complied. It wasn’t long before they both stood naked, Mitchell’s eyes still bound. Bragi stepped in close, hands flitting here and there, stroking and petting and tweaking. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Mitchell’s cock. “You are a work of art, a body of perfection, mine for the worship, yours for the submission, only come to me and I give to you my heart,” he murmured. Mitchell shuddered in response to the words, mouth parting slightly. “Will you submit?”

“Anders,” Mitchell whispered.

Bragi chuckled. “Here but not here, child,” he said.

Mitchell licked his lips and tried again: “Bragi.”

“Ah, you have named me,” Bragi said. He reached up and tugged the tie free. “Will you submit to me?”

Mitchell’s eyes had faded from black to their normal brown. “Whatever you want,” he said.

Bragi leaned in, licking some of the blood off Mitchell’s chin. “Good. Get on the bed.”

The vampire took a step back, then another, and another until he fell back on the bed. He moved back to the pillows and wall at a wave of Bragi’s hand, and stayed there, breathing heavily, cock laying heavy against his thigh. Bragi reached down, grabbing his own cock and stroking it attentively. Mitchell’s eyes focused on his hand, looking hungry for something completely different than blood. Bragi smiled as he walked to the nightstand and the large pump bottle of lube that was well used and well loved.

“Please,” Mitchell breathed, only so close to a whine.

Bragi laughed. “Oh, I suppose.” He gestured, like a king, that Mitchell may approach. Moments later there was a mouth on his cock and hands around his hips. Bragi groaned loudly, hands going to Mitchell’s head, holding him close with a hand knotted in his hair and a gentle hand on the back of his head. There was a definite benefit to receiving a blow job from someone who didn’t need to breathe. All there was was heat, moisture, and pressure. Bragi let Mitchell bring him to the edge before easing the vampire away. He leaned down, kissing Mitchell, tasting himself, before pulling away. “Back on the bed.”

Mitchell moved back as Bragi pumped lube onto his hand and coated his fingers. He leaned against the bed and raised one leg, balancing, as he reached back and started to tease himself open. Mitchell watched, eyes wide, his mouth parted as if he already had a cock in there to hold it open. Bragi wished he trusted himself enough with the vampire to… But no, this was better. He wanted Mitchell to watch, to see, as Bragi worked three fingers into his body. He let his moans and the wet sounds of lube fill the room, watching as Mitchell’s hands opened and closed around nothing but air.

Slowly Bragi slid his fingers out of his ass and pumped more lube into his hand. He crawled on his knees over to Mitchell, straddling the other man as he reached down and coated the other’s length.

“So hot,” Bragi said, looking Mitchell in the eye. “All from me, isn’t it? From me, for me, mine.”

“Yours,” Mitchell said, seemingly dazed. He reached up and gripped Bragi’s hips painfully tight. “Mine.”

Bragi groaned, grabbing Mitchell’s shoulder in one slippery hand and his cock in the other, pushing himself down on the other. Both made similar noises of need and awe and more, more, more. Bragi kept pushing down, knowing he would ache but also wanting it, until Mitchell was fully inside him. His tolerance was more than Anders’s but they both revelled in the full feeling of Mitchell, or the connection, of the pants and gasps coming from the vampire.

Bragi leaned forward, cupping Mitchell’s face, and touching nose-to-nose. “Kiss me,” he said, voice soft, wanting. “Fuck me.”

Mitchell closed the distance, kissing them both breathless as their hips started to move together. Bragi lost himself to the pleasure, his hands grabbing as Mitchell’s did, legs working as he rode the other, both of them moving over sweat slicked bodies, the sounds in the room nothing but pornographic. He let himself fade into the back, Anders sliding more into control, his sighs and growls of pleasure fading and growing into Anders’s pleas for more, faster, Mitchell fuck me goddammit.

Mitchell pushed at Anders’s hips, forcing the blond off his cock. Anders went, falling to the side in a sprawl of confused limbs, only to be pulled onto his hands and knees. He shouted his success and gasped as Mitchell pushed back into him. The pace had been lethargic in comparison to the frenzy motion of their bodies now, both desperate for the completion, both needing to crawl underneath the other’s skin. 

“John,” Anders whined, going down to his elbows, burying his face in the comforter and biting it. He gasped and then shouted into the bed as he came, cock spurting over his chest and a tiny bit hitting his chin from the way he was braced. It didn’t take much more for Mitchell to come, hands bruisingly tight on his hips. He shouted, sobbing Anders’s name, before slumping down over him.

They both lay there for a moment, sprawled, covered in sweat and come, before Mitchell pulled free. Anders moaned a protest, his body feeling abused, but then there were kisses and Mitchell’s tongue licking at his mess, rolling him over and nuzzling Anders’s balls. Anders reached down and tugged, summoning his lover.

“So,” Anders said.

“I don’t like your family,” Mitchell said. He kissed at Anders’s throat and then slid down his body. Anders tried to tug him up again but gave up as Mitchell gently pushed Anders’s leg up, nosing along until he could lick insider Anders. The blond groaned, hips tilting up to help as he closed his eyes. 

Whatever his family had to do with making Mitchell lose control like that could wait for another day. Right now, however, Anders was going to focus on the tongue licking his open, fingers sliding in and searching in a way that made his back bow and his voice catch.


End file.
